youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Gringo Commandos
Commandos Gringo(CDM005) was born in April of 2007, into the newly formed Commandos. He was in the first litter ever born to the alpha pair, Queen of Darkness and Jim Bob, along with his siblings Eddie(CDM001), Raga Muffin(CDM002), Hector(CDM003) and Timber(CDM004). The Commandos had just formed in February, and had few adult wolves, but the litter survived to adulthood. Once they were allowed to go outside, Gringo led his brothers out of the den. He constantly showed dominance over his littermates and younger brothers, and attempted to get a higher rank. In early 2008, Timber left the pack, and helped form another group. His mother, Queen of Darkness, kept producing litters of pups, and the Commandos soon grew mighty. As an adult wolf, Gringo helped care for his mother's pups, and help his father keep guard over the Commandos. Despite his dominant behaviour there was already a beta male in the pack, Gringo's uncle, Freddy. His only goal became to usurp Freddy's rank as beta, he challenged him but he was still young so he lost. As months passed he kept challenging Freddy from time to time and tension rose between the two males. Finally in May 2009, at the age of two, Gringo managed to overthrow his uncle and assumed the rank as beta. Unlike his brothers Eddie and Ragga Muffin, Gringo never went roving, being too busy performing the duties as the beta male. Hector wasn't interested in roving, so he stayed with Gringo. Eventually, Eddie and Ragga Muffin both died while roving, along with their uncles, making him and Hector the oldest males in the pack other than their father. In late 2012, Gringo's father, Jim Bob, died. The alpha position was open, however, Hector did not compete. Gringo was the oldest male in the group, and with no unrelated males to take dominance, Gringo took over the role of alpha male of the Commandos beside his mother. He was great as the dominant male, seen always on guard duty and patrolling the borders. He, like all dominant males, chased off rovers and even attacked a roving male named Greyback with his brothers and sent the casonova wolf running in the other direction. However, Gringo was outwitted by Seacrest who mated with his mother Queen. In February 2014, Gringo left to go roving and in his absence a group of five Young Ones males emigrated into the Commandos. Zero, the oldest male, took over as the new alpha male. Since the Commandos no longer needed him, Gringo was free to rove and left the Commandos for good. The Suitors Gringo found Pookie, Homestar Runner and Flash, who had left to rove earlier and were unable to rejoin the Commandos. He joined them and led the large group of Commando rovers which got known as the Suitors all were his younger brothers, Digimon, Pookie, Zack, Homestar Runner and Flash. They were seen roving at several packs but were unsuccessful. They came across a small pack named the Geckos, Gringo led the other males and tried to take over, however Homestar didn't cooperate and instead tried to mate with one of the females who snuck away. The two were spotted along with the rest of the group, Gringo and Zack were both caught and attacked by the pack's males while their brothers escaped. After giving them a harsh beating, the two injured males fleed and were never seen again. After his disappearance, Homestar, who was the most experienced, took charge of the roving group. Family Mother: Queen of Darkness Father: Jim Bob Brothers: Eddie, Raga Muffin, Hector and Timber Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Commandos Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Last Seen Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters